


Twister

by spaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I hardly ever do oneshots so... here you go I guess, M/M, drunk klance, klance, this is literally just a random thing I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaladin/pseuds/spaladin
Summary: The Paladins get drunk and play a game of Twister, which leads to some tension between Lance and Keith





	Twister

“B-but don’t you think he would think that…don’t you think he would think I’m weird?”

Hunk gave Lance a pitying look.

“What in the world – how much have you had to drink?”

Lance ignored his friend. He was too busy gazing across the room at Keith, who was lounging in an uncharacteristically relaxed fashion, his arm thrown across the back of the couch as he talked to Pidge who was sat on the chair beside him. Lance briefly pictured himself being the one under Keith’s arm, sat beside him on the sofa. It’s not like there wasn’t room. It was as though Keith was inviting him…

“Woah, you’ve got it bad, huh?”

“Huh?”

Lance gazed up at Hunk who was strangely tall. No. He was just _above_ him. Lance was on the floor. Oh. He started giggling.

Hunk blinked. “ _What_ is so funny? How much did you drink?”

Lance wiped his nose, snorting from laughter. “Uhh… ten.”

“Ten what? Shots?”

Lance shrugged. Then immediately stood, wobbling on his feet, because Keith was coming over.

Keith raised his brows. “Err… you okay?”

“Loaded question.” Said Lance. Which he hadn’t meant to say out-loud.

A pucker appeared in Keith’s brow. “Pidge wants to play twister.” He said to Hunk. Who grinned.

Twister, huh? Lance cracked his knuckles. “I’m great at this game.”

Keith placed a hand on his hip. Which he did a lot. Lance tried to stop staring.

“Oh, really?” He challenged, a glint in his dark eyes.

“Better than you, mullet.”

Keith smirked. Lance wasn’t ready for that, and he gaped in response. Wait… there was a pink tint to Keith’s face. His eyes were hazy and unfocused. He was _drunk_. Lance snickered.

“You ain’t got _nothin’_ on me.”

Or so he thought.

So far, Keith had beaten both Pidge _and_ Hunk at twister. Hunk gave up, claiming it was unfair to pitch a half-galran against a human.

Next, it was Lance’s turn against Allura.

“Lance… right hand green.” Said Keith.

Lance bent, placing his right hand on green.

“Allura. Left foot blue… Lance, left foot red.”

Four more tries, and Lance and Allura still weren’t anywhere near each other. Lance huffed.

“Why do I always get the _boring_ one?” He slurred.

Allura straightened up. “I agree. I’ve had enough.”

“W-wait!” Keith panicked. “Not everyone has played against each other yet.”

Pidge snatched the board off Keith. “Wait a sec… you said the last one wrong. Allura was supposed to go left hand blue, not right foot green.”

A hush of crimson spread from Keith’s neck to his cheeks. “Oh… I read it wrong. Or the- the pointy thing moved.”

Lance pointed. “Ha! You just wanted me to loose so _you_ didn’t have to play against me.”

Keith clenched his fists. “No I didn’t! It was a mistake!”

“Oh, really? Play against me, then.” Lance challenged.

“Fine.” Keith snarled, stomping onto the twister matt. “Let’s go.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “This is ridiculous.”

If Lance was being completely honest with himself, he could barely stand up straight, let alone win against Keith at twister. But hell – Keith was wrong if he thought he wasn’t going to try his damn best.

Pidge cleared her throat. “Keith… left hand blue.”

Eyes locked ferociously on Lance, Keith bent, placing his hand on a blue circle. Lance feigned confidence as he placed his right food on red at Pidge’s instruction.

Soon, they were tangled together, and Lance’s head was spinning.

“ _Why_ did you put your hand _there_?”

“Because it was the closest one!”

“You – you’re gonna trip me up!”

_“THAT’S KIND OF THE POINT.”_

Lance was exhausted. He was bent in an arch, his back curved, his hands behind his head, teetering on his feet. His muscles were shaking with the effort not to collapse.

Keith was above him, one leg between his, the tip of his chin touching Lance’s nose. Keith’s body was hot, exuding energy, his biceps trembling right in Lance’s eye-line.

“You’re distracting me.” Lance muttered.

“Huh?” Said Keith.

“Keith, right foot blue.”

_Oh no_. Keith was going to have to do some never-seen-before acrobatics to get in _that_ position. And by never-seen-before acrobatics, Lance guessed he would have to somehow bend his leg over Lance’s entire body. It was impossible. The easier thing to do would have been to give up. But Keith _tried_. Extremely hard.

Grunting and huffing, Keith tried to twist his body to accommodate the position. He was trying so hard that he forgot to remember where his arms were - and slipped - crashing onto Lance.

Lance hit the floor with an _“oof!”_ and Keith fell onto him, their legs hooked together, faces nano-metres apart.

They stared at each other in surprise, faces red, then burst out laughing. Lance wasn’t sure who cracked first, but for the life of him he couldn’t stop.

Neither could Keith. They grasped onto each other, rolling on the floor like animals, howling with laughter. It was the real kind. The kind that filled Lance with delight. The kind that made his stomach hurt and his face ache. He tried to stand, but fell back down again, screaming with laughter. The others were laughing too, trying to haul them off the floor, but it wasn’t working.

“I-I guess I win.” Lance got out, sucking in a lungful of air as he tried to control himself.

Keith giggled. “I guess you do.” He said, rolling over onto his side, clutching his stomach. Lance gazed at him, the breath knocked out of his body. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Keith so carefree.

“Wha…”

Keith smiled. “What?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Keith laughed. “Yeah, you did. You said ‘ _whaaa…’”_

Lance pouted. “I do _not_ sound like that.”

Keith sniggered. “Sure you don’t, sharpshooter.”

Lance felt like he was in a falling elevator. Was that meant to sound… like _that_?

“Okay!” Said Hunk, lifting Lance upright in one mighty sweep. “I think it’s time for Lance to go to bed.”

Keith got to his feet, brushing off his knees. “I’ll take him.”

There was a short silence.

“You’d better make it quick.” Said Allura, “The party’s ending soon.”

Lance scoffed as Keith helped carry him up the stairs. “’Scuse me? I don’t need to go to bed. I’m…I’m not even drunk.”

“Yeah, and I’m completely human.” Keith replied sarcastically, kicking the door to Lance’s bedroom open.

Keith had great legs. So strong and powerful and… Keith-like.

Keith flopped Lance down onto his bed. Lance sighed, filled with a strange sadness he couldn’t explain.

“Are you leaving?” He mumbled.

Keith stopped, half-turned towards the door. “I was _going_ to, I mean… unless you want me to… help?”

Lance shook his head. “I don’t need help.”

“So… you want me to go?”

_JEEZ. Get a clue, Keith_ , Lance thought.

Keith frowned. “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re…” Keith made a vague gesture with his arms. “Angry.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “I’m not angry. You’re angry.”

Keith paused, his mouth upturning into a small smile again. It was a paralysing smile.

“You really are drunk, huh?”

Lance rolled over onto his front, burying his head into his pillow.

“ _You’re_ drunk.” He said.

“Sorry,” Said Keith sarcastically, sitting on Lance’s bed. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

Lance kicked him. It was a weak kick, and badly aimed given that he couldn’t see him. Keith caught Lance’s foot and pushed it back, hard. Lance leapt up, his head spinning, and attempted to tackle Keith.

Keith dodged, shuffling into the middle of Lance’s bed. “You missed.” He teased. Lance hit himself on the head because his vision was blurring. There were _two_ Keith’s. He went for the one that was less fuzzy.

Keith caught Lance, and the next moment, he had sunk into Keith’s crossed lap, his head resting on his thigh. Keith was warm, and one of his hands was laid on Lance’s head, his fingers threaded in his hair. Why did this feel so… normal?

They stayed like that for a moment, neither sure what to say.

“Is… is this real?” Lance asked, his voice so quiet that he was surprised Keith heard him.

“Yeah, it’s… it’s pretty real.” Keith replied, soft.

Lance snuggled further into Keith. He could feel Keith breathing by his ear – the movement of his t-shirt by his abdomen as his breaths rose and fell… rose and fell…

“I knew you’d think I’m weird.”

Keith gave a gentle laugh, his fingers moving in Lance’s hair. Lance didn’t want him to stop.

“What are you talking about?”

Lance gave a barely comprehensible shrug.

“If anyone’s weird, it’s me.” Said Keith. “I’m the odd one out.”

Lance bolted upright at that. “How can you say that?” He flared, his voice breaking. “You’re like… the coolest person I know. You’re awesome.”

Their faces were close, and Lance made out every line in Keith’s face as he stared back at Lance, shocked.

“Not only that,” Lance continued, “But you’re – like – an inspiration. Whenever I’m doubting myself, you’re _always_ there to make me feel better.”

Keith blinked. “Th-thanks. I didn’t know” – he coughed, his eyes downcast – “I didn’t know you saw me that way.”

“How couldn’t I?” Said Lance, his voice almost a whisper. Whereas seconds ago everything had been fuzzy and perplexing, now they were clear as day. Without thinking, Lance leant forward and brushed his lips with Keith’s – oh no. Those weren’t his lips. That was his chin. Accepting that he’d screwed up what could have been a perfect moment, Lance fell forward and buried his head in Keith’s shoulder, which shook as he laughed.

“You missed again.”

“I. Am. Such. A. Fail.”

Keith pulled away, taking Lance’s face in both his hands. His face was alight with pleasure as he said,

“Here, let me help you,” and kissed Lance.

When they finally broke apart, they were lying on Lance’s bed, facing each other.

“You’re weird.” Said Keith, taking Lance’s hand and pressing his lips to it, “but you’re my favourite kind of weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Keith lied during Lance and Allura's game because he was jealous and didn't want them to get too close


End file.
